The present invention relates to a system of artificially animated portraits and particularly to portraits composed of a plurality of three dimensional figure busts configured to produce voice sounds and movement of facial features, in order to present a scripted dialogue of preprogrammed animations from a central source.
Three dimensional figures and figures having a three-dimensional aspect, have long been used to teach, entertain and amuse. Figures may be formed to resemble humans and animals. They can be adapted or clothed with accessories to suggest a resemblance to members of a particular profession or group. Figures can be made to suggest a resemblance to a specific recognizable individual. Figures, or portions of figures may be configured as puppets to aid in the presentation of a dramatic script.
For purposes of dramatic presentations, puppet figures have been animated using a variety of methods. Simple methods include the marionette and the hand puppet. Dramatic presentations conveyed the illusion that these animated figures moved and gave voice, to perform activities and engage in dialogue. Advances in technology have made it possible to produce more complex and more realistic figures which are capable of animation and voice. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,589, to Villa demonstrates the use of miniature electronic and mechanical apparatus together with a flexible covering material, to produce a replica of a human face with concealed equipment for life-like movements of the facial features. It is possible to use a figure or a bust incorporating the features as disclosed in the patent to Villa to produce a dramatic reading having a high degree of realism. It is possible that a plurality of such figures could be grouped together to present a dramatic dialogue.
It would be a further advantage to have a system which could store voice recordings and movement instructions for a plurality of grouped figure busts or full figures and which could control and operate the figures to present animations in synchronized fashion to simulate interactive dialogue.